


like water, glimmer bright and free

by VesperRegina



Category: Myst Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atrus sets down his quill, leaning back to watch his wife, oblivious to his eyes and consideration of her task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like water, glimmer bright and free

Beads of water drip on the stone floor, precariously dangling, then falling from thick strands of her wet hair. Catherine wraps a length of linen around the ends, sopping up the excess, working in incremental movements up her hair. Atrus sets down his quill, leaning back to watch his wife, oblivious to his eyes and consideration of her task.

It is difficult to say what has caught his attention. Was it the scrape of her chair? The cessation of the sound of water being poured? Whatever it was is forgotten now as he watches her, her form bent at the waist, her head tipped to the side, and the cascade of her hair, pulled over one shoulder and nearly trailing the floor. She's caught up in her task, so he admires her, in silence, because she is beautiful, a picture he wants to capture on paper. He reaches behind him to find some, but he stops when she flips her hair over to the other side, tilting her head in the opposite direction, exposing the graceful curve of her neck, and her ear. He becomes conscious of his breath dropping into shallowness, as she continues to work the water from her hair.

Atrus rises, and walks to her. He drops to his knees beside her, presses a kiss to the soft curve of her ear as he goes. She pauses in her task, looking at him with lips parted. She smiles at him, her eyes bright and knowing.

"My wife," he says.

"My husband," says she, and stoops forward, to press her cool hands to his cheeks and her warm mouth to his.


End file.
